Brian Doyle-Murray
Brian Doyle-Murray (born Brian Murray; October 31, 1945) is an American comedian, screenwriter, actor and voice artist. He is the older brother of actor/comedian Bill Murray and has acted together with him in several films. His voice acting carreer has included The Flying Dutchman on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants, Captain K'nuckles on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. '' He voices 'Jacob' and the 'Utilitons' on the animated show 'Motorcity'. Early life Murray, one of nine children, was born in Chicago, the son of Lucille (née Collins), a mail room clerk, and Edward J. Murray II, a lumber salesman.[1][2] His parents were Irish American and Catholic.[3] He is the older brother of actors Bill Murray, Joel Murray and John Murray. A sister, Nancy, who is an Adrian Dominican Sister in Michigan, travels around the country portraying St. Catherine of Siena. Doyle-Murray uses his hyphenated name (Doyle is his grandmother's maiden name) because there is another actor with the same name. Brian attended Saint Mary's College of California in Moraga, California in the late 1960s. Career Murray was a performer for The Second City comedic stage troupe in the early 1970s. He has appeared in numerous films and television shows since the 1970s, including as a featured player on NBC's ''Saturday Night Live from 1979 to 1980 and from 1981 to 1982. He also was a writer for Jean Doumanian's sixth season from 1980 to 1981, making him one of the few cast members to work for all three producers of SNL (Lorne Michaels, Jean Doumanian, and Dick Ebersol). He was a regular performer on The National Lampoon Radio Hour, a comedy program syndicated nationally to some 600 stations from 1973 to 1975. Co-workers on the Radio Hour included Richard Belzer, John Belushi, Gilda Radner, Harold Ramis and his younger brother Bill. He appears in most films that star his brother, Bill Murray. However, he has also landed a series of roles in other films. He memorably appeared as Chevy Chase's uptight boss in 1989's National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, and co-starred as an arcade business owner in the 1992 film version of Wayne's World. He also landed a small but important role as assassin Jack Ruby in 1991's JFK. He was also seen in the 2002 movie, Snow Dogs. His most recent role was in 2009's 17 Again. He was Mel Sanger, the bubble boy's dad, on Seinfeld, and played Joe Hackett's high school baseball coach on a 1992 episode of Wings. He was also a co-star of the Fox TV series Get a Life from 1991 to 1992, and he had a recurring role as sports editor Stuart Franklin on the Fox/UPN TV series Between Brothers from 1997 to 1999. He played studio head and Greg Warner's (Anthony Clark) boss Mr. George Savitsky on Yes Dear. He played Shawn Spencer's grandfather on the episode "The Old and the Restless" on the USA Network TV Show Psych, as well as an uncredited cameo in the sixth season of the show. He is named as the only man James Lipton has ever called a coward in an episode of Arrested Development. He also starred in a recurring role as Mr. Ehlert, owner of the car dealership where Frankie and Bob work on the ABC-TV series The Middle. Currently, he has become part of a new sitcom on TBS called Sullivan & Son playing as Hank Murphy. Voice work Known for his gruff voice, Murray has voiced The Flying Dutchman on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants, a small role as the Grandfather on Lloyd in Space, Coach Gills on Cartoon Network's My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Captain K'nuckles on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and as Maggie's dad on Disney Channel's The Buzz on Maggie. He has also appeared as "Salty" in the Family Guy episode "A Fish out of Water". He is the voice of Jack the barber on King of the Hill. He also voiced the mayor in the Ghostbusters video game. In addition, he also voiced "Qui the Promoter" in the 2005 video game Jade Empire. As of 2010, he is also the voice of the grandfather in Comedy Central's The Goode Family. He even made a minor appearance on the Disney show [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recess_%28TV_series%29 Recess] during a YoYo competition. He currently voices Jacob on Motorcity. He voices Prince Huge on Adventure Time's The Hard Easy. Celebrity impersonations on Saturday Night Live *Albert Einstein *Colonel Tom Parker *Howard Baker *Jerry Falwell *Jody Powell *Ken Anderson *Leopoldo Galtieri *Rod Serling *Sid Vicious Credits As writer *''National Lampoon Radio Hour'' (1973–1974) (Radio) *''Saturday Night Live with Howard Cosell'' (1975) (TV) *''The TVTV Show'' (1976) (TV) *''SCTV'' (1976–1979) (TV) *''The Chevy Chase Show'' (1977) (TV) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1977–1982) (TV) *''Caddyshack'' (with Harold Ramis and Doug Kenney) (1980) *''The Rodney Dangerfield Show: It's Not Easy Bein' Me'' (1982) (TV) *''Club Paradise'' (with Harold Ramis) (1986) *''The Sweet Spot'' (2002) (TV) As actor *''Saturday Night Live with Howard Cosell'' (1975) (TV) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1979–1980) (TV) *''Caddyshack'' (1980) *''Modern Problems'' (1981) *''National Lampoon's Vacation'' (1983) *''The Razor's Edge'' (1984) *''Sixteen Candles'' (1984) *''Club Paradise'' (1986) *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) *''The Experts'' (1989) *''JFK'' (1991) *''Good Sports'' (1991) (TV) *''Get a Life'' (1991–1992) (TV) *''Wayne's World'' (1992) *''Married... with Children (1992) (TV)'' *''Groundhog Day'' (1993) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993) (TV) *''Cabin Boy'' (1994) *''Frosty Returns'' (1995) *''Jury Duty'' (1995) *''Waiting for Guffman'' (1996) *''Multiplicity'' (1996) *''Smart Guy'' (1997) (TV) *''Between Brothers'' (1997–1999) (TV) *''As Good as It Gets'' (film) (1997) *''Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' (1998) *''Dennis the Menace Strikes Again'' (1998) *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' (1998) *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' (1999) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999–present) (TV) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2000) (TV) *''Bedazzled'' (2000) *''Yes, Dear'' (2001–2006) (TV) *''Getting Hal'' (2001) *''Snow Dogs'' (2002) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002) (TV) *''The Sweet Spot'' (2002) (TV) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005–2006) (TV) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005) (TV) *''Jade Empire'' (2005) *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' (2006) (TV) *''Daddy Day Camp'' (2007) *''Love Comes Lately'' (2007) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008) (TV) *''17 Again'' (2009) *''Better Off Ted'' (2009) (TV) *''The Goode Family'' (2009) (TV) *''The Middle'' (2009–present) (TV) *''Community'' (2010) (one episode) (TV) *''Word Girl'' (2010) (TV) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010) (TV) *''Supernatural'' (2011) (TV) *''Sullivan & Son'' (2012–present) (TV) *''Motorcity'' (2012) (TV) *''Eye of The Hurricane'' (2012) *''Adventure Time'' (2012) (TV) Category:Cast